Episode 5 (Season 4, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot Warren fights with Ed and his friends but they overpower him and start attacking them. Mitzeee records them and threatens to send the footage to their employers, family etc if they don’t leave. She warns them that she’s already emailed the footage to herself so if they destroy her phone, she still has a copy. Ed drops the bat and they walk off. Mitzeee then confronts Warren. Warren reveals that they know everything. He grabs the bat and runs off. Doug, Seth, Riley and Animal prepare to go white water rafting. Silas stalks an upset Theresa. Myra tries to find Jennifique. Mercedes confronts her over Johnny’s letters but Myra refuses to say much. Kelly comforts Duncan. They end up kissing. Myra asks Mercedes if she’s going to call the wedding off because he had a naughty stag do, and tries to encourage her to move on from Johnny. They are interrupted by an angry Klaus and they make a run for it. Will trips over and Theresa ends up laughing. She decides to give him a chance and they enter the warehouse, interrupting Silas’s plans. Myra hits Klaus in the head with a stick, knocking him unconscious. They realise they’re lost. Michaela hears a noise and finds a beach full of people. Warren climbs on the boat, branding a baseball bat. Mitzeee also climbs on the boat. Warren reveals that he overheard Seth discuss a secret and demands to know what it is. He also demands that they start moving the boat. Warren goes to threaten Seth and the boat tips, causing them all to fall out. Animal manages to grab Seth, whilst Riley manages to grab a tree branch, but Warren grabs Riley. The tree branch snaps and Warren tries to drown Riley, who pulls Warren under the water with him. Doug manages to grab onto a rock. Warren also grabs hold of a rock and threatens to let go of Riley. Doug reveals that he knows Seth’s secret. Seth and Animal manage to get Riley before Doug can reveal the secret. Mitzeee is unable to grab onto anything so Warren goes to save her. Warren ends up losing sight of her and finds her life jacket. Riley tells Seth to go find Mitzeee. Animal finds Mitzeee unconscious and pulls her from the water. Warren tries to find Mitzeee in the water. Riley tries to resuscitate Mitzeee. Warren ends up getting trapped in the water so Seth tries to help him. Mitzeee coughs up water and regains consciousness. Warren races over and apologises to Mitzeee. Michael reveals that he had to pay Klaus to keep him quiet. They are all furious to discover that Johnny had his phone on him the whole time. Mercedes finds Jennifique on a sun lounger. Brendan texts Rae to tell her to enjoy the party as it may be her last, which she deletes. Will tells Theresa that she really likes him, just as the music cuts out. Everyone cheers and Theresa reveals that she feels the same way. Rae panics about the text and runs off. Will goes after her and tells her not to let Brendan scare him, managing to talk her into DJing. Silas calls Will to ask where to pick him up at 7. Will tells him that he meant 7am, not pm. Will goes to find Silas, distracting him whilst Silas goes after Theresa. Jennifique argues with her family and insults them all one-by-one before storming off. Animal teases Riley over giving Mitzeee CPR. When Warren appears, Riley has to be stopped from going to him. Warren reveals that he has gotten the instructor to see nothing. Seth manages to cover up the secret to Riley. Kelly seduces Duncan in the IT room. They start kissing. Theresa worries to Rae that Will doesn’t like her. Rae tells her to find him because someone else will take him. Theresa goes to find Will as Silas watches her. Duncan and Kelly begin undressing each other. Kelly confesses to Duncan that she’s never actually had sex before, and he lies that he’s more than experienced enough. Riley, Seth and Doug say goodbye to Animal. Doug tells Riley that he’s not sure about being Riley’s best man. Animal thinks Riley will choose him but Riley chooses Seth instead. Seth gets a text from Ricky informing him that Duncan is about to lose his virginity. The McQueens prepare to leave for the airport. Mercedes asks for two minutes with Johnny. Seth prepares to tell Riley the truth but Doug stops him, and Riley assumes Seth doesn’t like Mercedes. Mercedes gets a call from Riley and Johnny answers the phone, telling Riley that Mercedes has met someone better and doesn’t want to get married anymore. Mercedes is furious whilst Riley is upset. Mercedes tells Johnny that he’s history. Doug and Seth are furious to find Riley has left. Myra tells Mercedes that she’s missed out on so much; a father figure, money, more holidays, but Mercedes tells her that she’s happy with what she’s got. Michaela tells Michael that she’s not good enough for him, and says that she wants time by herself. She ends up exploding and calls him boring, saying that their relationship has been a slow and painful death. Michael suggests that they get relationship counselling. Michaela says that he’s right and walks out. Mercedes panics when she can’t get ahold of Riley. Michaela says that she needs to go anywhere that’s not the villa, and Myra suggests that Michaela returns to the village with her. Mercedes and Jennifique have a heart-to-heart. She tells Jennifique that if she’s in Chester, to come visit. Jennifique ends up flirting with Michael. Myra calls Mercedes to inform her that she’s missed the airport shuttle bus. Silas waits for Theresa to appear. He sneaks to the back of the van, only to find Rae. Rae vents to Silas about Brendan. Rae tells Silas that she has a crush on Will and shot herself in the foot by getting him and Theresa together. She tells Silas that she’s been hurt so many times, so next time, she’s going to get in first - use them, abuse them, have fun and move on. Silas is infuriated by her comment. Theresa finds Will and they kiss. Warren asks Mitzeee if he’s going to lose her, and is scared that he will. He asks if anything happened between her and Riley and she says nothing happened. Warren reveals that Doug told him Seth’s secret - Mercedes had an affair with Carl, she is shocked. Silas approaches Theresa, taking her phone. He texts Rae, pretending to be Theresa, to meet her outside. She goes out and is shocked to find Silas with Theresa’s phone. He apologises and says that she talked herself into what happens next. He hits her with a brick twice and grabs her by the neck. He pins her against the wall and strangles her with a rope. She notices Will and Theresa kissing but is unable to call for help and is killed by Silas. He says to her “well done”. Seth lies that he still has his virginity, whilst Duncan shows Seth Kelly’s number as says that it’s between them. Duncan points out to Myra that she left with a different daughter. Doug points out that she lost the bride and they lost the groom. Silas tells Myra that Theresa had a lucky escape, saying that Myra looks exhausted. Mercedes leaves Riley a voice message, he suddenly appears behind her to her surprise. They kiss and watch the waves. Cast Regular cast *Doug - PJ Brennan *Duncan - Dean Aspen *Mercedes - Jennifer Metcalfe *Michaela - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Mitzeee - Rachel Shenton *Myra - Nicole Barber-Lane *Rae - Alice Barlow *Ricky - Ashley Margolis *Riley - Rob Norbury *Seth - Miles Higson *Silas - Jeff Rawle *Theresa - Jorgie Porter *Warren - Jamie Lomas *Will - James Atherton Guest cast *Animal - Aston Kelly *Ed - Tom Austen *Jennifique - Amy Walsh *Johnny - Chris Coghill *Kelly - Dannielle Malone *Klaus - Roger Ringrose *Michael - Geoff Breton Music Notes *The end credits roll over a shot of Riley Costello and Mercedes McQueen looking out over the ocean. *The end tune is replaced with an unknown piece. *Viewing figure: 657,000. Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2011